User talk:Sol988
HI, and welcome to my talk page! I was taking suggestions for my sixth pokemon, but now, if ya just wanna say hi, go ahead! Or, just look through messages here, you creepy stalkers. Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- BassJapas (Talk) 22:13, 2011 June 28 Help for Pictures Hi Sol. You've asked me how to post pictures, so i'll tell you. First, do you see the icon with a picture on it? if you lift your mouse over it, it should say, 'add a photo'. Click it. Then click the search bar beside the browse button. If you want to upload a picture, you must have saved it somewhere you can find it later (your desktop is your best choice). Then click upload. You'll then go to a page where you can add a caption or make the picture bigger and stuff. If you're ok with the pic, click ok and the picture will be on the page! You can also move the picture around. And no inappropriate pictures. If you want more help or better explaining, go to . Glad to have you on the wiki. Rune Zekrom 23:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) hello, i was looking at your team, i have that same emolga, the minipete xxnighthawk119xx 14:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Polls To create a poll with buttons, just type in: Title Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Option 4 :– Jäzz '' 12:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) friend list thanks for adding me to the friend list. Nighthawk 16:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page You can ask someone with rollback powers to undo it. Bmltera-Talk 17:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll fix it if I can. Bmltera-Talk 18:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Where This is kinda a long story. Meet me on the chat later and I'll give you the links.--cXXX When? Sol988 yes, what do you want? Nighthawk 17:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) re: I'm here, but next time contact me at minecraft.wikia.com What do you need? ''LF 001 '' 16:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) re I'm not reallly active here anymore. ''LF 001 '' 08:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply You did not even had to ask, but I thank you for bringing this matter to light. 'Energy X' 18:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Well, maybe I can fix your signature. I would like to know what is wrong with it; you should sign on so I can see. 'Energy X' 19:11, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::You just need to add User: before the name . 'Energy X''' 19:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC)